legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Dibella Statue
__NOEDITSECTION__ Acquisition 10 of these statues can be displayed in the museum, but you can find many more than that scattered all across Skyrim. They can be found in these places: * (first part of the caves), in the passage before the huge room with bridges. * in , in one of the bedrooms. This one respawns. * , at the very back of the grotto, on a shelf. The Grotto is accessed from the during the Thieves' Guild quest. This one respawns. * , east of . The statue is found on a top ledge inside the lower tower at the top left of the stairs behind some broken boulders. * , in a room full of loot located behind a cave wall on top of some water. You need to swim underwater to get to this room. * ' camp by , on the ground by a bedroll. *In , some can be found on or in Riekling encampments (such as ). * in , on a shelf. It can be taken from the manor during the quest ' '. * in , at the very back of the temple. In V5 this is not displayable. *Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the 6th door from the left. *Upper Pinewatch Mine ( mod), in a room at the end of the dungeon, behind the shelves. *In Velehk Sain's hidden treasure. If you release , a Daedra found in , he will give you his treasure map, which will allow you to find his hidden treasure. The treasure is found below a large statue of Talos to the west of the . Location Benkongerite Location in Benkongerike Dibella Statue Benkongerike map.jpg Benkongerike map Benkongerike_on_map.png Benkongerike on map }} Black-Briar Manor in Riften Location in Black-Briar Manor Image_needed.jpg Black-Briar Manor map Riften_city_map.png Riften city map Riften_on_map.jpg Riften on map }} Brinewater Grotto Location in Brinewater Grotto Image_needed.jpg Brinewater Grotto map Brinewater_Grotto_on_map.png Brinewater Grotto on map }} Broken Tower Redoubt Location in Broken Tower Redoubt Image_needed.jpg Broken Tower Redoubt map Broken_Tower_Redoubt_on_map.png Broken Tower Redoubt on map}} Damphall Mine Location in Damphall Mine Image_needed.jpg Damphall Mine map Damphall_Mine_on_map.png Damphall Mine on map }} Deekus' camp by Hela's Folly Location in Deekus' camp Helas_Folly_on_map.jpg Hela's Folly on map }} Frossel Location in Frossel Dibella_Statue_Frossel_map.jpg Frossel map Frossel_on_map.png Frossel on map }} Riftweald Manor in Riften Location in Riftweald Manor Dibella_statue_riftweald_manor_map.jpg Riftweald Manor map Riften_city_map.png Riften city map Riften_on_map.jpg Riften on map }} Temple of Dibella in Markarth Location in Temple of Dibella Image_needed.jpg Temple of Dibella map Markarth_city_map.png Markarth city map Markarth_on_map.jpg Markarth on map }} Temple of the Venerable Ones Location in Temple of the Venerable Ones Image_needed.jpg Temple of the Venerable Ones map Image_needed.jpg Temple of the Venerable Ones on map }} Upper Pinewatch Mine Location in Upper Pinewatch Mine Image_needed.jpg Upper Pinewatch Mine map Upperpinewatchminemap.jpg Upper Pinewatch Mine on map }} Velehk Sain's Treasure Velehk Sain's Treasure location Image_needed.jpg Velehk Sain's Treasure on map }} ru:Статуя Дибеллы Category:Dibella Statues Display Category:Hall of Oddities